<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the real secret by sunsetdawn20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138994">the real secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20'>sunsetdawn20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, M/M, wesley is a vampire and runs everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you tell someone you work for a man with no face or voice, a man with a vision in his mind and people to bloody their hands for him, it’s like a magic trick. What you so obviously try to conceal is never where the sleight of hand happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilson Fisk/James Wesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the real secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment_fic fill, to bring some joy to the recipients. My challenge to myself: fill one prompt each day from the same day five years ago. Today's prompt from May 12 2015 is: </p>
<p>Daredevil, James Wesley/Wilson Fisk, vampire!Wesley has a bit of a blood kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Wesley has learned in all of his years is that most people will gladly embrace a convenient lie and even the most resilient believers of truth can be kept in the dark if that truth is hidden behind enough layers of well-crafted secrets.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you tell someone you work for a man with no face or voice, a man with a vision in his mind and people to bloody their hands for him, it’s like a magic trick. What you so obviously try to conceal is never where the sleight of hand happens. Over the years, the more reluctant Wesley appears to reveal anything about his elusive employer, the more everyone believes the lie. Nobody ever even considers that the man they know, and not the elusive shadow, is the one making all the decisions. They show their weaknesses more readily this way, their true natures, believing to be only talking to an insignificant messenger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it also means he needs to be everywhere at the same time and he can feel himself wear thin in the ongoing struggle for Hell’s Kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds the name appropriate. The power is his and so is the responsibility but the dream is his friend’s. Twenty years they’ve been by each other’s side – the blink of an eye for Wesley but measured in trust it’s still a significant stretch of time. When they met Fisk was just a young man with nowhere to go and too much rage to know what to do with. Wesley saw him in an alley, shrinking away as a stronger man was taunting him, but when the man was about to hit, Fisk caught his hand mid-blow. Fifteen minutes later Fisk was standing above the broken skull of the bully, breathing fast, knuckles and face covered in the dead man’s blood. And Wesley couldn’t bring himself to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you?” Fisk’s voice shakes him out of his musings. Fisk is sitting on the expensive leather couch of the large house he is hidden away in – for now, not for much longer, Wesley reminds himself, now that everything is in its place. He’s watching Wesley standing by the window, looking out on the illuminated city.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just remembering,” Wesley says and offers Fisk a tired smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fisk watches him for a few moments, then puts down his drink on the glass coffee table and starts undoing his collar. “Come here,” he says in a low, soft voice, almost like a whisper. And Wesley doesn’t hesitate, he crosses the room and sits down next to his friend. For an extended moment they look into each other’s eyes and then Fisk minutely tips his head to the side in invitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve always known how to anticipate each other’s needs, Wesley thinks fondly, and he lets his eyes turn dark, his fangs protrude. Fisk lets out a quiet exhale when Wesley’s fangs pierce the skin of his neck and he soon closes his eyes, visibly taking as much pleasure from this as Wesley himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wesley shifts closer, his left hand softly resting on his friend’s hip, the right gently cradling his exposed neck. With every mouthful of warm, rich blood, his arousal grows more and more persistent. A soft gasp tells him Fisk’s body is responding to the sensations too and it makes him shiver with want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They will come like this, joined in pleasure but never touching, like they have so many times before. They never acknowledge the lust that lives alongside their deep friendship either. And Wesley knows that despite all the languages he has mastered in all his centuries, he will never find the right words to tell Fisk just how far he would go to give him what he craves, to conquer and save Hell’s Kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>